The Secret Is Out
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Matt just blew their secret. Here are things from Emily's pov. Read and Review!
1. The Secret is Out

_The events of the pilot in Emily's pov. Small parts from the show and I will make up some other stuff. If people like it there will be another._

"You know nothing of it!", Rick yelled into the phone.

"The hell I don't", Matt screamed into his cell phone. On the other end was Rick Keesler. He just took his two kids hostage and it was Matt's job to talk him down. Matt's partner Emily was back at headquarters talking to their boss. They were about to send in HRT to take out the hostage, and Matt could not let that happen.

"I'm real. I'm a person. Like everybody I've got secrets that can hurt me. I'm sleeping with my partner for one!", Matt shouted out. Emily froze. She could not believe Matt just blurted out their secret. They can loose their jobs.

"I could lose my job for that. She could too. But we've been getting away with it. We've been doing it for three months now. We had sex at the office once.", Matt continued in his rant.

If Emily wasn't angry at Matt before, she was now. They just got nailed, did he have to give out every little detail about what happened. Matt was going to get an earful when he was off that phone.

"I'm not saying my life is bad, but I don't need it to get any worse.", Matt said calming down. Now Emily was fuming. She makes his life worse. If she didn't before she was going to now. Before she knew it HRT fired and Matt was running out of the car with the kids. He finally got up to her, and could look her in the face.

"What?", he asked confused. What? Let's see you just revealed out secret to the whole office, with great detail, then you said "change scares the hell out of you" and "you don't need your life to get any worse, Emily wanted to say all of that and tell him off. But instead she just raised her eyebrows trying to figure out what to say. Before she could say anything Cheryl walked over. She talked to the kids.

"I want you to walk over there with my friend Frank. We'll be right over to explain everything.", Cheryl said bending down to the children's height. The children reluctantly followed Frank. That left Cheryl alone with Matt and Emily.

"I don't even know where to begin.", Cheryl said obviously angry. Emily thought she looked more angry then she had ever seen her.

"Cheryl,", Emily started but Cheryl cut her off.

"I can't talk about this now. I wanna see you two in my office at eight o'clock tomorrow.", she said before she walked off.

"Cheryl seems upset.", Matt commented.

"Cheryl seems upset?", Emily said in disbelief that Matt could be taking this so lightly.

"Yeah. The negotiation went well. It's seems like she is overreacting about something.", Matt said still sounding casual.

"I can't even talk to you right now.", Emily said walking off. Matt didn't even bother to chase after her, which made the day worse. Cheryl knows, because Matt blew it, and now they will both loose their jobs, because of Matt.

Emily was just about to step into the car when a voice stopped her.

"You gonna take off without me?", Matt asked obviously not getting the severity of the situation.

"Hitch a ride with HRT.", Emily said getting into her car about to drive off.

"Are you gonna make a big deal out of this?", Matt asked.

"What do you think?", Emily said putting the key in the ignition.

"Come on, one day we're gonna look back at this and laugh.", Matt said. Emily just gave him a glare.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow when you cool off.", Matt said annoyed and then walked away.

_Review, Review, Review!_


	2. The Incident

_This chapter is a longer. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please review more, or I might not write another chapter. Okay I probably will, but I appriciate the reviews._

Emily was sitting alone at her desk. Usually she would be occupied with paperwork or text messaging Matt, but not today. Matt hadn't arrived at the office yet. Emily refused to let him in her car, so he is heading back to headquarters with tactical. Hopefully Frank will give him hell. She didn't even have any paperwork to distract her. Cheryl had neglected to give her any. Emily pictured Cheryl right now, planning on how she was going to fire her former partner and Emily. Before Emily could think anymore of it Lia walked over.

"Hey, Cheryl wanted me to give these to you.", Lia said in what sounded like a strained normal voice, handing Emily some papers.

"Doesn't wanna see me yet?", Emily asked.

"She is a little pissed to say the least.", Lia replied. This got Emily going.

"At me? Why at me? Matt was the one who said all of that stuff! He should be the one taking the heat for this.", Emily said slamming the papers down on her desk.

"Why don't you tell him that.", Lia said. Emily just stared at her desk. She wanted to take all of her anger out on Matt, but when she had the chance, she was in too much shock to think of anything to say. Now she was sitting miserably at her desk, waiting for her meeting with Cheryl in the morning. Emily didn't even realize that Lia was still standing there.

"Is it true?", Lia asked.

"Is what true?", Emily replied trying to tell Lia this was not a subject that she wanted to talk about.

"You and Matt. Is what he said true?"

Emily thought about this. Cheryl was going to fire her, so what would be the harm in telling Lia what happened with her and Matt. She could vent to Lia and then feel loads better. But then the thought crossed her mind that maybe she wasn't going to lose her job. Maybe, just maybe, Matt will figure out how to weasel his way out of this one. He has gotten out of tight spots before, there is no reason he can't do it again. So, she won't tell Lia. Besides, she doesn't want anymore of her dirty laundry around the office.

"Matt said what he had to say to finish the job.", Emily said before looking down at her papers. Lia got the hint and said goodbye, then went back to work.

Emily kept telling herself that Matt revealed their secret to save the kids. He had to say that, or they might be dead. The logical part of her was telling herself to forgive Matt, but the other side was seething with anger. How could be betray her like that? They agreed to keep it a secret. Of all the things he could have said to catch Rick Keesler off guard, he had to say the thing Emily was trying most desperately to keep secret.

Emily got the feeling that people were staring at her. If she wasn't angry enough, all the extra attention was making it worse. She noticed people staring at her who never even payed attention to her before. She knows that she screwed up, and everyone staring but not saying anything was just making it worse.

"Temple, Binder, is there something you would like to say?", Emily asked the two other crisis negotiators who were staring at her and laughing at silent jokes. Emily had a good idea what they were about.

"Uh, no. Binder, here just told me a joke.", Temple said trying to cover getting caught.

"Okay, what was the joke?", Emily asked trying to catch them. Binder froze looking like he had no clue what to say.

"Um, it was about a guy.", Binder managed to get out.

"A guy?", Emily said trying to torment them a little more.

"Yeah. A guy in a pub.", Temple added.

"A guy in a pub, how original.", Emily said turning back to her paperwork. Temple and Binder used that moment to get away as fast as possible. Emily was pleased with herself. Seeing those two sweat relieved some of her anger, but it all came flooding back when she saw Matt walk in the door. He spotted her and tried to make a run for an empty office, so she chased after him. He turned the corner and Emily followed, walking as fast as she could without drawing any attention to herself. After a game of cat and mouse, Emily finally cornered him and pulled him into an empty office.

"You don't wanna wait until after work?", Matt asked leaning in for a kiss. Emily quickly pushed him away.

"You can't just reveal our secret to the whole world and then act like nothing has happened.", Emily said walking to the other side of the room. The more space between them, the better.

"I didn't reveal it to the whole world. Just the whole office.", Matt said in a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

"Matt this isn't funny!"

"Like I said before, one day you're gonna laugh at this.", Matt said inching closer.

"Don't touch me.", Emily said moving farther away. Matt backed off.

"Okay, I get it. You're still angry.", Matt said.

"Yeah I'm still angry. Why did you say that?", Emily asked the anger growing inside her again.

"I saved the kids and stopped tactical from going in.", Matt said defensively.

"You had to say our biggest secret to save the guy! Tactical should've gone in."

"Whoa, right before the, incident.", Matt said emphasizing the word incident.

"Now you're calling it the incident?"

"You're a little touchy on the subject. For my safety I should not use the full name.", Matt said trying to make her laugh. It wasn't working.

"Like I said, right before the incident, you were all for stopping tactical. Now you're angry 'cause you can get into trouble.", Matt turning this around on Emily.

"You are unbelievable! No Matt, that's not why I'm angry.", Emily said storming out of the room. Yet again, Matt didn't bother to chase after her. How can he be so clueless? Did he not here what he said? Sure Emily was angry about maybe losing her job, but what about the rest of what he said. He doesn't need his life to get any worse. Does she make his life worse? Emily had enough of Matt for one day. She went to her desk, grabbed her stuff, and headed home. She would finish yelling at Matt later.

_Review! Review! Review!_


	3. Are You Upset About Work?

_Here is another chapter. I used the dialoge (however you spell it) from the show and I added in Emily's reaction. I will make another chapter more like chapter 2 once I get past the really important parts of the story. As always, read and review._

Emily was sitting on the couch in her apartment flipping through a case file, not paying any attention to the words. He mind was focused on Matt. She wanted to call him on the phone right now and tell him off. But every time she tried to yell at him, he says something and she has to storm off. She needs to just say how she feels. So Emily picked up the phone to call him. As she was dialing she wondered is she should be calm and talk about it or if she should scream at him. Before she could make up her mind the call went to his voice mail.

"Hey Matt. It's Emily. I really need to talk to you about today. So, can you please call me back soon? Bye.", she said and then hung up. It was short, but she didn't feel like screaming at him through his voice mail. Besides, it was only 9 o'clock. He'll call back before work starts. They will have this whole mess sorted out in no time.

It was now midnight and Emily had tried to call Matt six times. After the first three she stopped bothering with leaving messages. She was exhausted. She spent last night with Matt and then went straight into a negotiation, in which Matt might have cost them their jobs. She needed sleep but Emily decided to figure out what she will say to Cheryl tomorrow, and to Matt. Cheryl would recite the rules about crisis negotiating, the rules that Emily wrote. What should she do? Lie? It would be so much easier if she knew what Matt was going to say. And how will she deal with Matt? Tomorrow she should just tell him how she feels. No yelling, just tell him the truth, he'll listen better that way. They can figure out how they're going to handle the rest from there. That was her plan, not as detailed as she would have wished, but it was a start.

Emily got up the next morning and quickly checked her messages. Nothing. Six phone calls and Matt didn't even call her back. Hopefully she would run into him before they had to go to Cheryl's office. To be on the safe side, she put on a suit, better to make a good impression.

Emily walked into her office on her way to the elevator, when she spotted Matt. She knew she needed to talk to him, but the anger started growing inside her again. So she walked in the other direction, trying to avoid him, then she paused. I need to figure this out, she told herself. She decided to get it over with and walked over to Matt.

"Hey. Where were you last night?", Emily asked.

"Oh, I was at home. Nice suit.", Matt answered. Now he's trying to compliment me, Emily thought.

"So was your phone not working or did you just not wanna answer it?", Emily asked trying to get back on track. Matt looked caught off guard for a moment. Emily already thought that he wasn't answering his phone on purpose and this just heightened her suspicions.

"Mathers.", Matt said to Lia, finding his distraction.

The three got into their normal morning greetings. But Lia changed things a bit.

"And can I just say, congratulations on yesterday.", Lia said with a smile. Emily was wondering if it was a congratulations on a successful negotiation or on Matt blurting out their secret. Instead of asking Lia, Emily said goodbye to her. As Lia left, Emily could have sworn that she saw Matt smiling.

"Oh my god. Are you smiling?", Emily said while walking into the elevator with Matt, not believing how confidently cocky he could be. Matt then continued to give a lame excuse to why he didn't call. She doubted that his excuse was legitimate but she didn't push it. After that he tried to wrap his arms around her waste. Emily quickly pushed him away.

"Eight AM, five minutes, Cheryl's office. We are about to get killed, and it's your fault.", Emily said trying to explain the severity of the situation to Matt.

"Are you upset about work?", asked a confused Matt. After that moment, Emily knew that she couldn't talk to Matt right now. She needed to keep her anger in check if she was going to talk to Cheryl. So she made an excuse to leave.

"I don't think we should be seen walking in together. I'm gonna take the stairs.", Emily said exiting the elevator.

Matt chased after Emily and started explaining why he said what he said yesterday.

"So that's your defense?", Emily asked knowing that if she was Cheryl she wouldn't buy it.

"No that's my job. That's me. And that's not going to change.", Matt said.

"'Cause you hate change, right.", Emily said using every ounce of power in her to control her anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your words. You tell me.", she said storming up the stairs.

"No there was a tone there.", Matt said chasing after her.

"Forget it. We'll talk about it later.", Emily said losing her nerve. She said she could do it, but Matt has a way of pushing her buttons to the point where she has to leave. Usually she finds it cute, right now, it was annoying.

Matt continued with his explanation, completely clueless to what Emily was mad about.

"Sure you're mad. 'Cause you feel like I betrayed your trust and endangered your job.", Matt said. Matt had no idea why she was mad at him. She had it with keeping her cool and holding her emotions inside. Matt is going to find out what she really feels.

"Change scares the hell out of you. You don't need your life to get any worse. How do you think that made me feel?", Emily said. She finally said it. She could pretend that she was angry that he endangered her job, but what really got her was that she makes Matt's life worse. It made her feel horrible. Like she wasn't good enough for him. And Matt's reaction didn't make things better.

"I think you're right. I think we should talk about this later.", Matt said walking away. Emily stood there for a second. Maybe I do make his life worse, she thought. Then she realized that this was her chance to finally learn how Matt really feels. She wasn't going to miss that, so she chased after him.

Emily caught up with him. He wasn't talking. So she went into analyzing him, there was no other way to figure out what he was feeling. But he stopped her, giving her bad explanation that made no sense. Just ask him, she told herself.

"I just wanna know what you're thinking right now.", Emily said, in another elevator the Matt walked into.

"No you don't.", Matt said.

"Yeah I do.", Emily said. She waited for his reaction. He paused for a moment, then spoke.

"I'm wondering if the last time we had sex, is gonna be the last time we had sex."

The elevator door opened and Emily walked out. Matt's words stung her. Did they break up? Were they ever together? Matt hurt Emily with the whole I don't need my life to get any worse comment and made it worse when he offered her no explanation to why he said that. Did he even care about her? Or was it just sex? And to make matters worse, they hadn't even talked about how they were gonna handle Cheryl. Unless Matt was going to use that lame, it's my job, excuse. It was too late to figure any of that out. Matt had caught up with Emily and Cheryl had motioned for the two of them to come into her office. Emily had no plan anymore, she would just have to figure it out as it happens.

_Review, review, review._


	4. Just Sex

_Here is another part, which is the meeting with Cheryl. I just added Emily's POV. Which by the way was a lot harder than it sounds because so much was going on in this one scene. So sorry if it's not that good. I want to do her POV for the whole episode, and then add a ending that shows how they get from where they are in their relationship in the first to the second episode, becaus e there is such a huge change. So I figure I better start with the hard part, the meeting with Cheryl._

Emily quietly took her seat, Matt taking the one next to her, and Cheryl staring them down from the other side of her desk. Matt pretty much just broke up with her and now she was going to be forced to sit through this, to sit through Cheryl firing them. And even if they weren't going to get fired it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

Why couldn't Matt just have kept his mouth shut? If he didn't blurt out their secret their jobs wouldn't be on the line. If he didn't blurt out their secret they still would have been spending nights together at hotels. If he didn't blurt out their secret nothing would have changed.

Emily didn't want things to change. She actually liked the way her life was going. She liked her job, a job she had worked for the better part of her life to get. And she liked the rendevous with her partner. She also liked her partner. But he blew that by opening his mouth during that infamous negotiation. He blew that with their conversation in the elevator. He blew that, so change is going to come. And Matt was right about one thing, change can scare the hell out of you.

Cheryl finally began to speak, Emily's fate would be decided soon.

"We have a problem. Out of 340 negotiators, the two of you rank in the top five. You can see why I would hate to break up a team like that. Sex in the office" Cheryl said beginning with a business like tone, but towards the end her anger over Emily and Matt's disregard for the rules and lack of self control began to show.

"I felt I was losing the guy" Matt explained.

"How long were we partners Matt? I've heard all your lines. Well, almost all of them" Cheryl said, looking at Emily, who chose to ignore that last comment. Emily knew that they were screwed. There was no way that Matt could deny that he broke the rules, Cheryl knew him too well. Emily made a mental note that if she ever was stupid enough to endanger her job for a guy again, don't do it with a cocky, blabbermouth named Flannery. And make sure that your boss doesn't know this cocky blabbermouth well enough to use her infinite knowledge about him against you when your jobs are on the line. But that's exactly what Emily did. Because there was something about Matt. Yeah, she's pretty damn stupid for a smart person.

"Come on Cheryl" Matt said trying to reason with her.

"Mam. Miss Carrea. Supervisor Carrea" Cheryl corrected.

"Seriously?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"You think that just because I'm sitting behind this desk now, you can get away with anything?" Cheryl asked. Great, now Matt is pissing off the boss and digging us into a deeper hole, Emily thought.

"Emily, frankly, I am shocked that you let this happen" Cheryl said, now turning the tide onto Emily. Emily couldn't even let her finish that sentence, if Matt wasn't going to get on Cheryl's good side, then she would have to.

"Mam, I completely understand your concern" Emily began.

"I know you do. Because you say so here in your crisis negotiation training guide" Cheryl said while pulling out the handbook that Emily wrote.

"Page thirty-six, middle of the page. Do you remember what you wrote?" Cheryl asked. Yes, Emily remembered. Now she was the one digging herself into a deeper hole.

"The primary..." Cheryl began, but Emily cut her off.

"The primary negotiator is vulnerable to emotional bias due to their direct contact with the subject. It thus falls to the secondary to...maintain a clear sense of judgement and to keep the primary focused on the objective" Emily quickly said, slowing down during the last sentence. The last sentence, she wrote it, and that will be her downfall. That's what Cheryl's going to use against her.

"A clear sense of judgement. How does that work when you're sleeping together? 'Cause I looked, I did. But I couldn't find that part" Cheryl said.

While Cheryl was stating all of this an ongoing debate was going on in Emily's head. She didn't have a clear sense of judgement, that's why this mess happened. And she was kidding herself when she thought she couldn't fall for Matt, because she has. She also was possibly endangering lives if she let her feelings get in the way of her work. She made this mess, so what could she do? Clean it up.

"Mam, your point is well taken. Flannery and I have discussed the matter and we have decided to terminate any personal relationship outside of the office" Emily said. Emily knew that she had feelings for Matt and she knew that could affect her work. She didn't even know that she fell for him until the hearing everything he said during the negotiation. Until she heard that change scares the hell out of him, and that he doesn't need his life to get any worse. Her emotions were just reenforced when he said he was wondering if they'd ever sleep together again. But her job is her life, and Matt's life isn't her. So she'll end her relationship and friendship with Matt before she falls too hard, and simply be his partner Lehman. Because ending things with Matt could just be what saves her job.

"You know I encourage the unit to hang out. I'm not saying to can't socialize" Cheryl said.

"No, I think what Lehman's trying to say is that reason we didn't bring this forward is 'cause as far as we were concerned there was no relationship, it was just sex" Matt said. He said it. He said what she had been wondering the whole time. It was just sex. He doesn't care, he was just using her for sex. He needed a booty call buddy, no relationship there. Like she thought before, she was pretty damn stupid for a smart person.

"But I see your confusion considering it lasted three months" Emily said giving Matt a little reminder.

"Two and a half" Matt corrected.

"Three and a week. In the interest of full disclosure" Emily finished.

"I'm glad we're all on the same page" Cheryl said smiling.

* * *

Emily and Matt walked out of the Cheryl's office and saw Lia quit her spying and get back to work. 

"So, we get to keep our jobs" Matt noted.

"Yeah. We keep our jobs, we stay partners, everything works out. I gotta go and prepare for a class" Emily replied getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, just a second. About what was said in there I might have said a few things..."

"Don't worry, that's the good thing about just sex, no feelings are involved, so no one get's hurt" Emily said before she walked off, not even giving Matt the chance to explain himself. He said it "just sex" first, not her.


End file.
